Forgiven
by Pumpk1n P1e G1rl
Summary: Olhei para a carta molhada com minhas lagrimas, se era o fim ou não, nunca poderia dizer, mas que o amaria para sempre, poderia gritar ao mundo.


**_Forgiven_**

Lembro quando recebi a noticia, saí sem pensar em mais nada a não ser o desespero dentro de mim. Quando cheguei não me deixaram entrar, mas com muita discussão entregaram minha carta,costumávamos trocar cartas, tenho todas as que ele me mandou guardadas.

Mas nunca achei que houvesse necessidade de entregar aquela. Fiquei encostada a parede enquanto esperava qualquer resposta dos enfermeiros. Um deles veio com um sorriso triste minutos depois.

- Já fizeram de tudo para animá-lo, mas apenas dizer que você está aqui o alegrou e seja lá o que tinha na sua carta o fez sorrir. – ele disse, depois saiu entrando em outro quarto.

Soltei um pequeno sorriso, e continuei parada no mesmo lugar, apenas esperando. Os Weasleys já tinham ido embora, a Sra Weasley foi e disse que ia voltar depois.

Mas eu continuei lá, o tempo passava, e eu esperei. De repente teve uma movimentação maior de Medibruxos entrando e saindo do quarto, meu coração queria sair pela boca, pouco tempo depois um deles parou e me olhou com tristeza sem dizer nada.

Couldn't save you from the start  
Love you so it hurts my soul  
Can you forgive me for trying again?  
Your silence makes me hold my breath  
All the time has passed you by  
Não pude te salvar desde o começo  
Te amar tanto machuca minha alma  
Pode me desculpar por tentar novamente?  
Seu silencio me faz segurar a respiração  
Todo o tempo te passou

- Não! – eu gritei – Não pode ser! – gritei varias coisas sem sentido.

Eu não sabia o que fazer, me sentia inútil!, ele tinha ido, e eu não podia fazer nada, simplesmente nada! Eu o amava tanto e... Ele não estava mais comigo.

- Sentimos muito, senhorita... – ele tentava me acalmar, mas eu continuei gritando, apareceram enfermeiros com alguma coisa pra beber, pouco me importava o que era, se fosse veneno eu ia agradecer, assim quem sabe eu o veria novamente.

Então parei de gritar, me encostei novamente a parede - Não era pra ele morrer! – disse enquanto escorregava contra a parede com as mãos no rosto, até me sentar no chão – Ele não podia me deixar. – sussurrei.

- O caso dele era sério, fizemos tudo o que podíamos.

- Eu posso vê-lo agora? – perguntei levantando meu rosto cheio de lagrimas.

- A Srta tem certeza de que quer vê-lo?

- Por favor. – pedi, ele concordou com a cabeça e abriu a porta do quarto para mim.

For so long, I've tried to shield you from the world  
You couldn't face the freedom on your own  
Here I am  
Left in silence  
Por tanto tempo eu tentei te proteger do mundo  
Você não conseguiu enfrentar sua liberdade sozinho  
Aqui estou eu  
Deixada no silencio

O quarto estava vazio quando entrei, só via a cama e o corpo dele coberto. Andei até o lado da cama e puxei o lençol branco que estava por cima, ele tinha uma expressão calma, como se estivesse dormindo, acariciei o rosto dele, ele adorava quando eu fazia isso, mas ele não sorria como sempre, não dizia nada, era apenas silencio.

Minha carta estava na mão dele, ainda não acreditava que ele tinha me deixado, que ele tinha desistido. Claro que não era culpa dele, fiquei tanto tempo olhando pra ele, tentando acreditar naquilo tudo que nem senti a senhora Weasley me chamar.

You gave up the fight  
You left me behind  
All that stands forgiven  
You'll always be mine  
I know deep inside  
All that stands forgiven  
Você desistiu da batalha  
Você me deixou pra trás  
Tudo está perdoado  
Você sempre será meu  
Eu sei dentro de mim  
Tudo está perdoado

- Hermione, querida. – ela chamou mais uma vez então despertei do meu mundo, - Deixe-me falar com você um pouco lá fora? - Eu apenas concordei, palavras eram inúteis, elas não o trariam de volta, nada o traria de volta. – Harry me deu uma coisa, a duas semanas atrás, pediu que eu te entregasse quando... Quando você sabe.

- Então... Ele sabia? – perguntei com a voz rouca, pegando a carta das mãos dela.

- Sabia, mas ele não queria te contar, ele via como você ficava preocupada toda vez que ele vinha para o hospital. Ele tinha uma doença chamad--

- Não! Eu não quero saber... Se ele não me disse, não queria que eu soubesse, e vai ficar assim.

Ela forçou um sorriso para mim, fiquei admirada com ela! Como uma pessoa conseguia agir daquele jeito depois de perder um filho? Mas não fiz perguntas, saí dizendo que precisava pensar um pouco.

Cheguei na rua, e olhei para o céu, as nuvens estavam indo e o sol aparecendo. Senti minhas lagrimas se secarem com o calor do sol, sabia que não ia da certo, mas estava fazendo o que podia para que desse. Andei lentamente para um beco onde eu pudesse aparatar.

Watched the clouds drifting away  
Still the sun can't warm my face  
I know it was destined to go wrong  
You were looking for the great escape  
To chase your demons away  
Assisti as nuvens irem embora  
Continua o Sol aquecendo meu rosto  
Eu sei que era destinado a dar errado  
Você procurava pela saída perfeita  
Para espantar seus demônios

E agora estou aqui, sem saber o que fazer, apenas perdida em meus pensamentos, tem horas que saí do St. Mungus. Mas a mesma coisa permanece na minha cabeça.

Se eu pudesse voltar no tempo, eu faria tudo certo. Namoramos por meses, não era uma coisa muito estável, geralmente terminávamos e voltávamos no dia seguinte, o máximo que passávamos separados era uma semana, até alguém admitir o erro e pedir desculpas, então voltava a ficar tudo bem.

Eu fui uma péssima namorada, às vezes eu vacilava com ele, mas não fazia por querer, ele se magoava comigo, mas sempre me perdoava.

For so long, I've tried to shield you from the world  
You couldn't face the freedom on your own  
Here I am  
Left in silence  
Por tanto tempo eu tentei te proteger do mundo  
Você não conseguiu enfrentar sua liberdade sozinho  
Aqui estou eu  
Deixada no silecio

Eu neguei por tanto tempo que o amava, não acreditava em amor, pra mim era apenas uma coisa superficial, mas Harry me fez ver que era real, que era o melhor sentimento de todos. Que amar e ser correspondido, é tudo que uma pessoa precisa para ser feliz... E eu era. Só não sabia até o momento que me avisaram que Harry estava no hospital mais uma vez, ele ia com freqüência, mas nunca quis me dizer por que. No inicio eu queria saber, mas depois e aceitei que se ele não queria falar ele tinha suas razoes.

You gave up the fight  
You left me behind  
All that stands forgiven  
You'll always be mine  
I know deep inside  
All that stands forgiven  
Você desistiu da batalha  
Você me deixou pra trás  
Tudo está perdoado  
Você sempre será meu  
Eu sei dentro de mim  
Tudo está perdoado

Mas hoje, quando me disseram que ele estava lá mais uma vez, eu entrei em desespero, sempre me preocupava, mas dessa vez foi muito pior. Eu tive pela primeira vez o medo de que o perderia de vez. E foi o que aconteceu.

Ainda penso no dia que ficamos juntos pela primeira vez, foi uma loucura, um pouco de álcool não nos fez muito bem naquele dia, e nos beijamos uma vez, gostamos da idéia, e continuamos por toda a noite, naquela festa.

Mas no dia seguinte combinamos não falar sobre isso, na verdade, eu combinei, Harry apenas concordou. E só um mês depois que a gente se acertou.

Ele me explicava como jogar quadribol, mas eu parei de ouvir a explicação dele, o olhava nos olhos e quando ele percebeu parou e me olhou também, então o beijei. Começamos a namorar naquele dia. E desde então não sei viver sem ele, mas agora... Eu nem sei o que fazer, estou perdida nesse mundo.

I've been so lost since you've gone  
Why not me before you?  
Why did fate deceive me?  
Everything turned out so wrong  
Why did you leave me in silence?  
Eu estou tão perdida desde que você se foi  
Por que não eu antes de você?  
Por que o destino me enganou?  
Tudo ficou tão errado desde que você se foi  
Por que você me deixou em silencio

Inventar o futuro era nossa maior diversão, sonhávamos em ter dois filhos, um menino e uma menina. E íamos morar numa casa grande, para os nossos filhos crescerem felizes, mas agora sou eu e o silencio a minha volta.

Finalmente tomo a coragem de ler a carta. A tiro do bolso do casaco e a olho por bastante tempo antes de desdobrar e me deparar com a letra dele, tinha uma mancha de água, imaginei que fosse lagrimas.

Fecho os olhos e conto até três, é agora.

_Mione, _

_Cada dia está mais perto, mais perto do momento que eu tenho tanto medo. Eu nunca tive medo de morrer, mas tenho de te perder._

_Eu te amei desde sempre. E até meu ultimo segundo de vida eu sei que vou. _

_Desculpa não poder ficar com você para sempre, como a gente sonhava. Mas quando eu for, vou ter a certeza de que te mostrei a coisa mais importante da vida: O amor. Você que dizia que o amor não passava de uma coisa superficial, chegou a dizer inúmeras vezes o quanto me amava, e isso foi tudo pra mim. Já me disseram que você não me ama, que tinha pena de mim. Mas eu via nos seus olhos que era verdade._

_E quando essa carta chegar nas suas mãos, é porque eu desisti, não de você, nunca fiz nem faria isso, eu desisti foi de lutar. Mas posso dizer que aproveitei o máximo meu pouco tempo de vida, e o melhor é que foi ao lado da 'menina que não se apaixona', a minha Hermione._

_Não sei se essa despedida vai ser para sempre, dizem que quando o amor é verdadeiro, as almas se reencontram, se iss for verdade, essa carta é só um até logo._

_Você mesma disse que o amor só acontece uma vez na vida. Mas promete que vai tentar de novo?_

_Adeus, __Mione  
Harry_

You gave up the fight  
You left me behind  
All that stands forgiven  
You'll always be mine  
I know deep inside  
All that stands forgiven  
Você desistiu da batalha  
Você me deixou pra trás  
Tudo está perdoado  
Você sempre será meu  
Eu sei dentro de mim  
Tudo está perdoado

Olhei para a carta molhada com minhas lagrimas, se era o fim ou não, nunca poderia dizer, mas que o amaria para sempre, poderia gritar ao mundo.

* * *

**N/A:** É gente... E se eu dissesse que tudo iss foi real? Que simplesmente acabou de acontecer! Só precisei mudar nomes pra essa fic. Triste neh?? Eu chorei o dia todo. Mas kem liga neh? Tah bom por ai... Advinha qual é a banda... **Within Temptation!** novidade neh? hauhauahuahuahua e musika mais que perfeita é: **Forgiven**... Espero que tenham gostado.

Bjuus, Pumpk1n P1e G1rl.


End file.
